dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuubi Youko
The number nine is considered a taboo for the Youko race. A superstition dating back centuries to a youko who slew the entire court of the last youko grand emperor and then absorbed their powers. With his enhanced might he sundered youko society as it used to be known. Only Youko who have used tail hunter eight times may take this destiny. If at any point a kyuubi youko has less than two tails, they lose all features from this path until they have more than one. Nine tailed fox (level 31): your racial bonuses increase by half your number of tails. Once per day, you may "burn" one of your tails to gain an action point which you may use immediately. Tails lost in this way do not regenerate, and can only be regained by activating tail hunter. Harness power (level 35): Once per encounter, you may "burn" up to tier tails as a free action. For every tail burned in this way, your next attack deals tier damage. For two tails, your next attack deals half damage on a miss. If the attack already dealt half damage on a miss, your attack deals 3/4ths damage on a miss. For three tails, the attack has advantage. For four tails, the attack deals true damage. Tails burned with this feature regenerate in 24 hours. Broken Taboo (level 39): You gain access to the Taboo form daily power. ''Taboo form You now understand the taboo about the nine tails. Daily ✦ Transformation Fullround Action Transformation Effect: You must burn at least one tail to activate. You gain a +3 transformation bonus, the hit points of a character four levels higher than you, and a +3 movement bonus. For every tail you burn, this form lasts 2 rounds, ignoring the round you transformed on. For every tail burned to activate this form you are accompanied by a Kyuubi wraith for the duration of the form. Kyuubi wraiths may take a single move and standard action on your turn, and may use any power you know from kyuubi only paths and destinies as though they were you. The Kyuubi wraiths can be affected by power effects, knock back, and the target of maneuvers such as grab, and trip, but are otherwise immune to damage. When targetted by a non ultimate ability, you may spend an action point to destroy a kyuubi wraith instead of taking damage. When this form ends, you are fatigued for tails burned hours. Level 31 At-will powers 9 fold strike A strike using all of your tails At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4P + Discipline damage. For every tail, you ignore a point of DR. If you have all nine tails, this attack deals half damage on a miss. Kyuubi fire A fireball charged and fired from your tails. At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 4k + spirit damage. This attack increases it's range for every tail you possess. If you have all 9 tails, this attack causes 3 ongoing fire damage (save ends). Level 31 Encounter powers Skulk tactics You move so quickly you appear to be in several places at once. Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Ilusion Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 5p + strength damage. Create a burst equivalent to the amount of tails you have. up to tails number of creatures in burst perceive an illusionary copy of you behind them. Allies may use these copies for the purposes of flanking, using your intelligence in place of your speed to determine if flanking is possible. At the start of the next round, these copies vanish. Tail Twister A powerful surge of Ki, spiraling into motion. Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Burst 3 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5K + spirit damage. For every tail you possess, creatures struck are pushed back spirit squares. If you possess all nine tails, a struck creature is also knocked prone. Level 34 Utility powers Kawarimi You swap places with an object at the last second, avoiding damage. Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: A non ultimate attack would hit you Effect: You avoid all damage and effects the power would inflict. After this dodge has resolved, burn a tail. Spirit pressure You unleash your aura, keeping enemies away from you. Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge. For tails rounds, creatures with a lower PUB than your own can not enter your threatened area. Cursed power You unleash the power of a kyuubi! Daily ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Power up Effect: Spend a power surge. For the next tier+2 rounds, your attacks inflict an additional damage for each tail you possess. If you possess all nine tails, for the duration of this power up you have natural DR 4. Level 36 Daily powers Kyuubi Taiho A powerful orb of energy channeling all of your might Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Line 15 Target: All creatures in line Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6K + spirit damage, and enemies are knocked prone. If you possess at least four tails, this attack deals half damage to the foes equipment. If you possess all nine, full damage to the foes equipment. Miss: Half damage, 1/3rd damage to armor. Full damage to armor if you possess all nine tails. Agile takedown A high speed attack that can take a foe down! Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 5p + strength damage, and enemies are knocked prone. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Speed vs Repulse Hit: 5p + strength damage, and the enemy is stunned(save ends) Miss: If the first attack misses, the second targets reaction. If both miss, you may move your move speed as a shift away from the enemy. If you possess all nine tails, and both attacks miss, you deal half damage of the second attack before moving. Level 40 Ultimate power Cursed Awakening You unleash the full depth of your cursed power! Daily ✦ ki Fullround action Ultimate Power up Effect: You increase your current number of tails by 1. For the next tier + 2 rounds, you regenerate a tail at the start of every round. If at any point you have ten tails you become the epicenter of a burst 5 attack. This can only happen once per day. At the end of this duration, you lose all tails for 24 hours, and fall unconscious for 2d3 hours Target: All creatures in burst 5 Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 7k + spirit damage + tier damage for every tail you have.